l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Book of Water
The Book of Water contained part of the ancient wisdom of Shinsei. It was described as a thick bundle Blue Skies, by Rich Wulf with the symbol for water on the front. Wisdom Gained, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2.11) It was a lengthy treatise written on particularly long and durable scroll sheets, the sort more commonly used to record historical annals. Vacant Throne, p. 23 Enlightenment Challenge In 1165 the descendant of Shinsei, Rosoku, set forth five challenges to Rokugan to select the five Keepers of the Books of Enlightenment. Legacy of Fire, by Rich Wulf The challenge to win this book was; "The general who can lead armies from one end of the Empire to the other in a single night..." Resolution Doji Jun'ai completed this challenge when after hearing about Kakita Tsuken's brave defense of Fujita Mura, she raised an army overnight to stand against the main Mantis Clan army led by Yoritomo Naizen. Although Tsuken had honor bound one Mantis army to leave Fujita Mura unmolested, the second army behind them had no such restrictions, so Tsuken's brave sacrifice would have been wasted. Originally, Doji Jun'ai had been ordered by her superiors not to interfere in the war between the Phoenix Clan and Mantis Clan despite the Crane Clan being allies with the Phoenix. Tsuken's bravery inspired her to defy her orders and both their actions inspired many more to flock to her banner to bolster her meager troops, from peasants to magistrates, and even an Ox Clan diplomat. In the end, her army was able to stand against Yoritomo Naizen's and Fujita Mura was saved once again. Rosoku explained this challenge's riddle at the end, saying; “There are two sorts of samurai in this Empire. At one end, those who use their gifts only to gain selfish glory. They will stand blindly to one side, and let war consume the innocent, claiming they were powerless to act. At the other, there are those who will always fight, regardless of the odds, even when there is no hope. And the general who can lead armies from one end of the Empire to the other in a single night, shall keep the Book of Water.” Nature of its Knowledge The Book of Water was a treatise on a variety of topics including the mythology of Rokugan, scholarly pursuits, and vague philosophies of impermanence and change. It pondered of change and challenges, but also addressed the meaning of the self. The book granted no supernatural abilities or powers to the reader, it was simply a thought-provoking work of philosophy. Book of Water, p. 103 The Other Book of Water Since Jun'ai first read the book left for her by Rosoku, she had in turn rewritten the individual Book of her Element to some extent, creating a new book, addressing the spiritual benefits of learning, and the lessons that could be gained from examining Rokugani history and literature. Vacant Throne, pp. 23-24 Notable Quotes * “The mind of the master is as water, ever adopting the shape of its container.” * “Be ever moving. Do not settle. Running water is never stale.” * “When something is lost, do not attempt to regather it. It is difficult to grasp spilled water.” * “Never act without cause. The pond is ever-still and peaceful, yet it reacts immediately when struck. It is instantaneous in its reaction, not moving a moment beforehand. It cannot be harmed, it consumes what strikes it. The water is patient.” * “The moon shines in every pool, in every pool shines one moon.” * “It is always better to be formless. Water is flexible and yielding, yet none can withstand the crashing wave, for they have no way to change it. So the flexible overcomes the adamant, the yielding overcomes the forceful, and the impermanent overcomes the unchanging.” External Links * Book of Water (Promotional) Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Crane Clan Nemuranai